1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording media which have improved travellability and durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent tendency toward high density recording in magnetic recording and reproducing systems have brought about complicateness in mechanism of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. Magnetic recording media for use in these magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus are highly required to have more improved travelling performance, particularly relative to transducers or magnetic heads and allied parts and durability. In order to ensure good travelling performance, the magnetic recording media should have a low coefficient of friction on the surface thereof. Likewise, high durability of the media is ensured when they are low in wear rate and coefficient of friction on the surface thereof and exhibit good stability over a long term.
However, there have never been known magnetic recording media which satisfy the requirements for both the travelling performance and durability.